


Troublesome littles

by 4563___OWL____098123674



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Crying, Little Severus, Little Sirius, Littles Are Known, M/M, Omega Draco, Omega Remus, Spanking, caregiver harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4563___OWL____098123674/pseuds/4563___OWL____098123674
Summary: Sirius and Severus successfully hid there statues as littles, until they didn’t.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at grammar and spelling. Editing and posting as I go.

“No!” “Sirius it’s not healthy! You need to let yourself drop! Draco back next up!” Harry Potter yelled at his godfather 

“I agree with Harry, Sirius, it’s not healthy and that goes for you to Sev” draco said, seeing his own godfather try to slip from the room. “Well I agree with the mutt, it’s my choice and I don’t want to.” Severus said glaring at the omega.

“Sirius, Severus, it's not healthy. At this point it’s not your choice. Either drop willingly or you're going to be induced into littlespace” Harry said firmly “That’s not fair!” Severus and Sirius screamed and though the two littles would deny it there we’re definitely throwing a tantrum.

“Sirius you're 38 it’s not healthy to have never dropped before! Your body needs it to be healthy!” The alpha said sitting down after trying and failing to make his godfather see reason over the last 4 hours. 

“Draco dear, can you call Mungo’s? I think we’re going to have to induce them” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, do we know what ages they’ll drop too?” Draco asked, walking to the floo

“ ‘They're’ right here! And we’re not children we don't need to drop!” Sirius said angrily and definitely did not stomp his foot, no sir he did not. “No draco, I Don’t think they ever got there ages tested” Harry responded to his mate, ignoring the little 

“The healer will be here soon she said, I guess we will figure out there ages than” draco said sitting next to his alpha cast a sticking Charm on the little feet successfully stopping them from running off. 

A minute later the floo went off and a healer stepped through “Hello Mr.potter, Mr.Malfoy. I was told you needed help dropping some troublesome littles?” “Yes, these two refuse to drop, I recently found out that they have never dropped before” Harry said, glancing at the two littles who were trying to run from the room. 

“Well it’s just a little shot into their arm and they drop within 10 minutes, it will also immediately remove blocks or Suppressants in their system. If you ever need to drop them again, like on a omega there’s a spot on there neck that will help them drop but you’ll have to make them feel safe, some little tend to pass out after getting induced it completely normal” The healer explained as she stepped forward to first inject Sirius than Severus “please don’t! Harry please! I don’t wanna be a little!!” Sirius begged Harry as he felt the needle enter his arm he began to cry harder before passing out from the shoot or Exhaustion he didn't know Severus soon followed him in unconsciousness.

“Would you do the age checking spell while you're here?” Harry asked the healer “oh sure, let’s see, Sirius seems to be a little under a year and Severus about a year and a half” the healer said, putting her wand away and packing up. 

After the alpha and omega pair bid the healer goodbye the started moving there godfather now littles to what would be their shared nursery as soon as Harry changed the beds to cribs for the boys to sleep in and Summons a changing table and some other things that the boys would need. 

After the two got the sleeping littles got changed into diapers and footed Pyjamas and all comfy in their separate cribs they retreated to the kitchen of 12 grimmauld place “Draco do you think they will need highchairs?” Harry asked the omega “I think that Sirius will but I’m not sure on Sev, maybe we should just to be safe” he responded getting dinner ready “there going to be pissed when they come out of little space” Draco said thoughtfully “Your right my little omega, but we have a few days of adorable little storms look forward to” Harry said kissing the back of his omegas neck. 

The first thing Sirius saw waking up was the bars next to his head in a dark room. ‘No no no no no no no no’ he started mumbling thinking he was somehow back in his cell in Azkaban. 

The second thing he noticed was being picked up and held by his godson “harry?” He asked or tried to having it sound more like “hawwy?” 

“Everything must be confusing right now huh?” He asked and Only got a small nod back from the confused boy, no man as an answer “are you hungry? Sevvy woke up a little bit ago, we’ll go see him after I change you” he said softly ‘change me? What?’ 

Then suddenly he felt the wetness around his lower half and not knowing what else to do, he burst out into tears with littles “hawwy’s” and “peas” the only thing you could make out of his jumbled pleads.

“Sirius shh it’s okay, your fine” Harry said bouncing the boy on his hip trying to smooth him when the cries started to settle down he was finally able to lay the little down on the changing table 

“Hawwy? I Sowwy” “why are you sorry bud” Harry said lifting Sirius legs “cus wet? I’m not a baby” Sirius said with a little trouble “Siri, you don’t have to be sorry for what your body need to be healthy. Now let’s go downstairs” 

When the two got downstairs Harry went to put the little godfather into his highchair but Siri got a death grip on his shirt. With a sigh Harry sat down looking at draco who was try and falling to conceal a small giggle. 

“Defeated by a baby potter?” The omega said laughing “watch it!” Harry said with amusement shining in his eyes!  
“Food?” Severus asked breaking his silence “yes dear, Draco?” Harry said look at his omega “just need to be dished, bottle for them or just one?” The omega responded to his alpha walking to the kitchen area 

“just Siri for now, sev can have his later” he said watching Sirius play with his fingers, before adjusting him for his bottle “here you go baby” Harry said putting the bottle to his lips and hesitatingly opens his mouth “very good baby” Harry Encouraged the unsure boy after dinner the boys started falling asleep so draco carried them up to bed as Harry cleaned up the kitchen 

“The boys are asleep, the monitor is on” Draco said to his alpha “is it normal for them to sleep this much?” “Yes alpha, they had a stressful day there naturally going to sleep” “I guess that makes sense my omega” the alpha said finally turning around “let’s take advantage of this quiet time” he said kissing his mates neck and shoulder as the two made there way into their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and for the short chapter! comments are appreciated!

The next morning Harry woke up to a loud crash closely followed by an equally loud wail.   
‘What's that sound?’ Sirius thought looking around before realized that sound was coming from him and that his arm hurt really bad, before he realized it, he was once again in his godsons arms, head against his cheats, no matter how much he tried to fight it, the sound of his heart, and the rocking movements was calming him. 

“What’s wrong bud?” Harry asked, looking down at the little in his arms, thankful that little’s bones are almost hollow making the light and easy to pick up.”my arm” siri cried lightly “Okay, let me look please siri” Harry said putting the little down on his and Sev’s changing table.  
“Okay, it's just a bad bruise. You're okay, I promise” he said sitting down in the rocking chair with Sirius against his chest, looking at sev’s crib and that by some miracle he’s still sleeping soundly.

Half an hour or rocking later found Sirius asleep and Harry was trying to swaddle him without waking him up. Roughly 15 minutes later Harry went to the kitchen to find his mate looking adorably sleepy drinking a cup of tea. 

“I got an owl this morning, It was from professor lupin he wanted to let you know he’s going to stop by later today” Draco said to his alpha “Okay, the boys are both sleeping. Siri climbed out of his crib and fell bruising his arm. I think he woke up out of head-space but fell back hard when he hurt himself.” The alpha said getting his own cup of tea. 

The two had 3 hours of silence before Sev woke up waking Siri with him. “I'll get siri you get sev?” Harry said standing up from the couch the two were cuddling on 

“Ya that sounds good” Draco said stretching. Soon enough found the two fussy, half-in half-out headspace littles diapered and dressed sitting in the living room play pin. 

“Harrrryyyyy” Sirius whined for the 8th time that hour “He’s not going to let you out mutt.” Severus said arms crossed against his chest and differently not pouting

“I wasn't talking to you snivalious!” Sirius sneered “Boys, no name calling. Apologize.” “Why should i apologize to the dungeon bat, Harry?” Sirius said, looking confused. Sighing, Harry got up and went over to the two. “One, it’s ‘dad’ or ‘daddy’ not harry and ‘papa’ for draco. And two, it's not nice to call names. Apologize or go in the corner.” 

“But” “no buts” “fine...I’m sorry snape” Sirius reluctantly said “You to sev” Harry said looking at his other little “I’m sorry as well” Harry nodded at both of them approving there apologise, Even though they were both fighting there headspaces, certain behaviors and tendencies stayed the same. 

That first drop into to littlespace opens the gates into all of the tendencies and depending on how much their body needs it, how often they drop. It's quite common for littles to spend most of their time in littlespace. 

Just as Draco called them to lunch, the floo went off indicating the arrival of Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello?” Remus asked, stepping through the floo “In here!” Harry called from the living room “Hello Remus, You made it just in time for lunch” Harry said walking over to the boys play pin. 

“Sirius? Severus? What did I miss?” Remus asked looking from the boys to harry. 

“I was at work a few days ago when I was asked to go through and make sure all littles were registered with a caregiver, when I came across these two. By some mystery they were missed after they got classified and were able to pretend to be betas, for the last 20 years” Harry told remus as the walked to the kitchen, struggling little on each hip

“NO” sirius shouted as draco and harry tried and failed to get him into the highchair. “Yes Baby you need to sit in your chair so you can eat lunch” Draco said finally strapping Sirius into his seat. Turning around to look at severus who quickly shook his head before attempting to run from the room but caught by remus 

“LET ME GO YOU MANGY MUTT!” The upset little yelled “Severus that’s not an appropriate thing to say!” Draco said sternly walking over to the boy giving his bottom a few swats before putting him into his own highchair while he was in shock of HIS godson ‘punishing’ him 

“Sorry remus after lunch, these two are going down for a nap and we can talk about whatever it was you wanted” Harry said sitting down to eat

~~~~~

“Okay sirius, i think it's time for a quick bath than a nice afternoon nap” Harry said picking up his godfather turned little who somehow covered himself in pasta sauce into the bathroom 

“Bath? Wha- OH HELLl NO” Sirius thought as his caregivers words registered to late as he was already stripped and being put into the tub 

“Toys? I don’t need toys ``''But they're fun to play with” “No! I’m 38 I’m too old to play with toys!” “But you're not, are you? You're only 11 months old after all ``''NO! I'M NOT” Sirius thought before breaking out into tears 

~~~~~~~~  
“Shh, baby shh” Harry said, rocking Siri at a loss of what else to do, As siri’s bath ended he suddenly started crying, shocking harry.

Unsure of what else to do he started rocking his walking to the nursery, spotting the binky he quickly and gently put it in to the littles mouth and after a few experiment sucks calmed down

Sighing harry quickly diaped, clothed and swaddled the little putting him into his crib, before taking severus from draco and repeating the process

Walking back out to the kitchen, both littles sleeping in their cribs, baby monitor on his belt loop he sat down across from Remus and next to draco. 

“Okay whats up moony?” Harry asked, smiling at his uncle. “Well, as you know i'm an omega” Remus started getting two nodds from the couple “I got a letter from the ministry yesterday morning, saying I have 72 hours to find a Alpha guardian/mate due to the decline in the population after the defeat of voldemort, or i'll be collected and sent to one of those ministry breeding facilities” Remus finished looking at his hands in his lap

“Okay, what can we do?” Harry asked an air of determination around him.


End file.
